Shadow Stalker
by Hawk Sister
Summary: Despair sweeps from an unknow origin on the Karsite border, and the Valdemaran Army has nearly given up. And all hopes for stopping this rest on one Herald-Mages shoulders...


Based around Mercedes Lackey's song "Shadow Stalker." Which, of course, I do not own.

Dedicated to all the fanfic writers who 'fill-in-the-blanks,' and give us something to imagine between the Great Lady's works.

And to Cyn, just because.

***

The Herald-Mage stared moodily over the field, seeing where the Karsites would come from and wondering why they even bothered. The Karsite army was almost twice the size of their own, and they were most certainly doomed to failure.

_:Stop it!:_ his Companion called, giving a little buck at the same time. _:Van, think. Why do we fight them? Because others are depending on us. Would you leave, oh, say that farmer who tossed you an apple for him and his children to fight them off?:_

Vanyel started, realizing what he'd been thinking. _:Sorry, 'Fandes. It's just – there's this feeling of futility. And I'm not the only one who can feel it, either. It's like a disease, making everything look bleaker, the light seem dimmer and the shadows seem sharper.:_

Yfandes jerked her head around at that. _:That's what you were feeling, too? I could feel it, Lady Bright, it was pulling me in! The only thing that stopped me was your defeatist attitude. Not like you at all.:_

_:Could the Karsites be doing this? And how?:_ All he received in response, however, was the impression of a shrug.

_Oh, gods. If even the Companions don't know, we're doomed…_ Van caught himself just before he slid back over that edge. If this was affecting everyone, and if the Gifted weren't the only ones picking this up, they _were _in trouble.

This wouldn't be the first battle yet, the Karsites had launched two other attacks on their neighbor's borders, knowing that the other countries wanted nothing more than to stay out of it. The Heralds and Herald-Mages, of course, were trying to find allies, but until they did, it would be up to the Valdemarans to keep their enemy out.

_:Van?:_ The tentative Mindvoice only brushed the edge of his mind, making him snappish. If it were another of those damned Heralds who shied away from him because he was shaych, he was going to hurt someone. 

Most likely that one Herald.

But no, then they wouldn't have called him Van. Even though they were slightly afraid of him, or maybe because of it, they'd call him "Herald-Mage Vanyel," or "Vanyel." Never anything as friendly as a simple Van.

_:Tran?:_ he hazarded.

_:Yes. Stop sulking over at the edges of the camp and meet with the rest of us.:_ Vanyel smiled to himself, but responded like a petulant child.

_:Do I _have _to?:_

:No, but you should see the the plans. A Far-Seeing Herald's seen the Karsite troops again. They're on the march again.:

Oh. Joys.

Well, then, best to see the plans. But the silver-eyed Herald had the feeling that a certain Shin'a'in proverb would come into play.

Plans never survive the first encounter with the enemy.

***

:They'll be here soon.:

_:I know, 'Fandes. That feeling is back. You remember, the hopeless one?:_

_:Maybe it won't matter.:_Vanyel hoped so, but the army seemed half-hearted, as though only putting on this preformance for the sake of getting it over with, not to defend.

Then there wasn't any time to think, as the first line of Karsite cavalry approached. Pikemen stood in bristling rows, scattering the charge as the archers that were stationed behind them fired. Few hit, however, as they merely turned away, then returned for a second charge.

Now the foot soldiers of both armies met, Karsites fighting with the passion only inspired by religion or patriotism. Valdemarans fought as well, only limply, moving like they were attached to loosly held puppet strings.

The Heralds entered the fray, their notable skills enhanced by their Companions, slowly easing the odds in their favour. The army started to notice this, and began to move with a little more vigour. Knots of Valdemarans surrounded Karsites, making it more of a dogpile than anything, ensuring themsleves minimal injury and the Karsite death.

Vanyel slashed out at a mace-bearing man who's weapon had come dangerously close to Yfandes's leg, feeling the shock as the sword-blade encountered solid flesh. He pulled it out sharply to parry off a mounted swordsman's blow, keeping an eye out for any other Karsites who would try to catch them unawares while he and 'Fandes were already engaged.

Suddenly, for no reason that Van could determine, they pulled back, retreating as swiftly as they appeared. The Valdemaran army chased after a few, but most just stared in surprise. They were retreating?

An eerie song settled over the battlefield, a song of grief and mourning, of hatred and hopelessness. The Herald-Mage looked to see the cause, then tightened his shields.

_:'Fandes. Take me to where the music is coming from,:_ he mindspoke the Companion, who was standing as still as a statue. There was no need for her to move, however.

A black-clothed woman stood in the middle of the field, her black hair whisping over her face and hiding her features. Her black clothing hung limply, not showing much in the way of any cultural style. But her voice rang clear over the field, and it was plain that she was the source of the music.

 "Valdemar, why do you continue to fight?  
Can you not see the battle already lost?  
T'would be so easy to surrender right now,  
Why do you choose to pay in blood as the cost?

"Fight or surrender, it does no matter, fools.  
Why bother? There is no good left in the world.  
Hate and pain are the only remaining rules,  
In your faces attempts of love and justice hurled.

"Murder and bloodshed are the only ways left,  
Lay down your weapons, give up this hopeless fight.  
Look around you, only bleakness and despair,  
Darkness and bloodshed,  
Shadows dyed red,  
So why fight, Valdemar, so why do you fight?"

Weapons were laid down as the woman continued her wild, sorrowful song, ears covered as people tried to fight it away, tears streaming from faces as they realized it was the truth; their fight was hopeless. Vanyel tried to get 'Fandes to move forward, but she too was paralized by the song.

She's right, it is hopeless. We should just give up now and… 

He bit his lip sharply to jerk himself to reality. _This is what's doing it! She has to be stopped._ And with Heraldic intuition, Van knew what to do. He sat up straight in the saddle, and sang at the Singer of Shadows.

 "You ask, why do I still fight, Shadow Singer?  
You come here and sing of bloodshed and death.  
But I listened to your song, know what is true;

Light is true, love is true, shining sun and breath.  
"I fight because I must, to save those I love,  
I fight for Valdemar because I love her,  
I fight to protect smiling children and babes,  
Shadow Singer, you are nothing but a liar.

"For the laughing children running on soft grass,  
For true lovers walking softly through the night,  
For stern-faced elders making peace quietly  
For warm love and joy,  
For both girl and boy,  
For these, Shadow Singer, for these I will fight."

She turned to glare at him, and responded with another line.

 "But what of bitter loss, and what of despair?"  
"I've faced these before and I'll face them again."  
"And what of those who lie, what of those who cheat?"  
"I will remove them before others they stain."

 "When the shadows enfold you, who'll save you then?  
Will you go and count upon some long-lost friend?  
If I were you, singer, I would not trust them,  
And if you trust, singer, it shall be your end."

 "I do not know who will save me from shadows,  
For I do not charge my companions with that.  
But I know one will do so, for that is right.  
For dearest friendship,  
For the kind embrace,  
For these, Shadow Singer, for these we will fight!"

He started. He had not said 'for these we will fight!' The entire army had shouted the line at the Shadow Singer, blasting her with the will of hundreds.

The Shadow Singer winced back at that last line, melting back into the shadows from which she came. An arrow appeared out of thin air as an archer finally thought to shoot the source of their despair, and embedded itself deeply in her chest.

_:Well done, Van,: _'Fandes sent him, then emmited a suspiciously snicker-like sound. _:I wouldn't be surprised if they gave you a new nickname for this.:_

_:Oh, gods, please no!:_

_:Probably something truly tasteless, like Shadow Stalker,:_ she continued teasinging.

 "Oh, gods," Van muttered aloud. "Shadow Stalker?"

***

Perhaps, next time, Vanyel Ashkevron, Demonsbane, Firelord, the hero of Stony Tor and Shadow Stalker, will remember not to make any suggestions aloud.

***

And there it is! How Van earned the name Shadow Stalker. I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

I might do another one of her songs, if this one gets reviews… Oh, you want bribes? First reviewer gets cake, and anybody who suggests a Lackey song they'd like written gets a brownie and the story dedicated to them. 


End file.
